If we Hold on Together
by Boolia
Summary: Beast dies five years into the curse. However, the servants are still household objects and furnuture. Can Lumerere, Chip, and Cogsworth convince the Enchantress to break the spell early? They also see someone from thier past who they never thought they'd see again, Prince Adam's awful father, the king! Can they all still have their happily ever afters? AU story. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

If we Hold on Together

Part 1

Cogsworth hummed as he was carrying his master's breakfast up the staircase. When he was first transformed, he feared going up the stairs, especially if his master was in one of his moods. He was scared of being trampled on, and his gears flying out, and he still is five years later. He advised his master to move his bedroom downstairs for his, and the other objects' benefits. But the master declined, and with him being his most trustworthy butler, he and the others had to do what they were told no matter what. And for that he was grateful, and sometimes not.

"Master." He said when he entered his bedroom by gently pushing the door open. "I brought your breakfast, your first breakfast of the new year I might add. If I had a digestive system, I would eat this right up. That's how tasty it is." His master didn't answer. "Master?" He looked behind him and saw a huge gaping hole in the window.

Hmmm. He thought to himself. Wonder why I haven't noticed that before? He then grew fearful as he realized what this could mean. "Master!" He ran to the window, dropping everything to the floor. He hoped he was wrong. Boy, he seriously hoped it.

He peeked out of the window, and gasped as his worst fear was confirmed. There, down on the pavement before the garden, laid his master, lifeless for there were dried blood by his side.

No! No, master, please, you had a life! He couldn't believe that this was happening. The absolute worst had just happened. He felt that his heart would beat rapidly if he had one.

"Cogsworth!" He heard Lumiere's voice. "You dropped the master's breakfast. You know Chef Bouche and Cuisiner won't be happy with all of this wasted food. Cogsworth?" He then saw the gaping hole and shattered glass, and panicked. "Sacre bleu! I wonder why I haven't noticed that before, but still, sacre bleu!" He ran to his friend's side, and noticed he was weeping. He grew worried. "Cogsworth, what's wrong? Why are you..." He then saw his master's body down below. "Zut alors!" He looked at Cogsworth. "Please tell me that this is a bad dream. He didn't really..." But Cogsworth nodding his head sadly confirmed it. "Non, non, please, si vou plat, say it isn't so."

"I'm afraid it's is."

"But why? How can he just throw everything away like that?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault." This confused the candelabrum.

"Your fault? How can you say that?"

"Well, I had a chat last night before the celebration."

"And? What did you two talk about?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to join us for fireworks, master?" The clock had asked the beast the previous night.

"I'm sure." His master had replied. "It means another year had gone by with us looking like we do. Another hopeless, horrible year."

"Don't say that, master. This coming year could be different. Lumiere said that."

"Lumiere says that every year, and nothing had changed."

"Well, you never know. Love could strike at any moment. You don't know what the future holds, nobody does. That's why you have to hold on for as long as you possibly can."

"It's been five years, Cogsworth. I say that's enough."

"And it might take 100 more years until a miracle comes, hopefully not, but if that what it takes then so be it, again, hopefully not and it'll happen more quickly. We all have to hold on together." He changed the subject. "Look, you don't have to come down with me, and count down the new year with us. You can stay here, that's fine. But just know that someone will care for you, beast or not. You just need to change how you act. You're not a child anymore; you have to act more nicer and more mature. And if worst comes to worst, know that all of us, your humble servants, care about you even if you act like a jerk because of your jerky father. Change, don't be like he was, and that's how people can love you for who you are. See you next year, master. Remember what I said." He exited the room.

"I should've stayed with him." Cogsworth said in the present. "I saw the signs, and I left. If I knew what what will happen, I... oh, it's my fault that's the master's dead." He cried in his hands. "I'm a terrible butler!" He cried and cried. Lumiere put a candle hand on his friend's back.

"It's not your fault, mon amie." He consoled him. "You did all you could. It was up to the master in the end, a sad, tragic ending, but still his decision." The clock turned to him, and cried on his brass chest as Lumiere wrapped his other candle hand over him. "It'll be hard, but we have to move on. The master's away from his awful father, and with his kind mom in a better place where nothing can hurt and corrupt him ever again." They then heard barks in the hall. They watched as Froufrou and Sultan ran into the room. Behind them was Chip.

"Master, master!" The excited child cried. "You missed the fireworks and Lumiere's mad juggling skills; they were both amazing!" He then saw the shattered glass and gaping hole. "What happened here?" Froufrou and Sultan both barked and barked at the window. "What are you two barking at? Is someone or something down there?" He tried to go look out of the window, but Lumiere and Cogswoeth kept blocking him. "Lumiere, Cogsworth, what are you not wanting me to see? Come on; let me look out the window."

"Sorry, Chip." Cogsworth apologized. "But it's not a pretty sight, something a sweet, little kid like yourself to should ever have to see." Chip looked at Cogsworth.

"Have you been crying?"

"What? No!" He wiped away a tear as Chip took this as an opportunity to move pass him. He looked down, and saw Beast's body.

"Hey; it's the master! Wait, is that blood?" He then gasped as he realized what happened. "Is...he... dead?" Lumiere and Cogsworth couldn't lie, so they both nodded sadly. "Oh, no. How?" The candelabrum and the clock just looked at each other, not sure what to tell him. "Well? How did he die?" They looked back at him.

"Chip," Cogsworth began. "There are some things only adults can fully understand. This is one of those things."

"What? Death, that there is such things in life that we can't control? I understand. It's still sad at what happened, but I still understand. Mama says that since life is unpredictable, and can turn dark at any given moment, taking away the ones we love, that we have to move on. We have to have hope, and believe that things will get better. We have to hold on, no matter what." They both smiled.

"Your mom is a very smart lady." Lumiere said. "That is exactly what we must do." Chip frowned again.

"Do Mama and the others know?"

"No." Cogsworth said to him. "But we'll tell them."

"They won't like it. Man, what a start to a new year, huh?" Cogsworth and Lumiere grew sad again looking at the melancholy boy. Neither of them wanted to break the news to the others, but knew that they had to know. Lumiere then cheered up.

"Race you to your maman, Chip." Chip cheered up as well.

"Okay, you'll lose though."

"Oh, I could, or I could not."

"We'll see."

"Ready, set, go!" They both raced off. Cogsworth looked on after them. He was always amazed as how his friend can light up even the darkest of times. For that, he was a bit jealous. He wished he was more like his optimistic friend. He saw the footstools looking at him.

"What are you two looking at?" He questioned. With that, he and the dogs were off.

Chip bumped into his mom in the halls. Lumiere was right behind him, and saw this.

"Chip!" His mom scolded. "Watch where you are going, please! You could injure yourself if you're not more careful." Chip jumped up.

"Found her!" He declared. He turned to Lumiere. "I won!" Lumiere smiled.

"You sure did." He complimented him. "Congrats."

"Were we winning for prizes? If so, what did I win?"

"You won the race, silly boy." Chip thought about this.

"Okay; I'll go with that."

"So, why were you two in a race to see me?" Mrs. Potts wanted to know. Chip frowned. Mrs. Potts noticed this. "What is it, Chip?" Chip was about to answer, when Lumiere jumped in.

"Uh, Chip." He began telling him. "Why don't you gather all of your siblings, and meet us at the fireplace?" He looked at the candelabrum.

"Lumiere," He began. "now that the master's dead, what will become of us?" This caught both Lumiere and Mrs. Potts off guard. Mrs. Potts was shocked.

"Dead?!" She asked. "Good heavens!"

"I mean, we kind of need him to break the spell. He can't break it now. Does that mean we'll be objects forever?" His voice stated to crack. "I don't want that to happen. I want to be a real boy again, see Papa again, and do normal kid things."

"That's a good point, Chip." Lumiere said. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm sure we'll discuss this later by the fireplace. Go get your siblings."

"But..." Lumiere glared at him.

"Go!" Chip was a bit frightened by this. Lumiere had never raised his voice at him before. The candelabrum noticed this and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to yell. I'm just stressed. Now, go get them." Chip nodded, and bounded off. Mrs Potts looked at Lumiere.

"Lumiere," She started. "please tell me that my son is making a morbid story, and the master's still alive and well."

"I'm afraid it's true." He told her sadly. Mrs. Potts couldn't believe it.

"How?" So, Lumiere told her.

"How awful!" Lumiere nodded in agreement. "Well at least he's in a better place now, but still, what an awful way to go. We'll find a way out of this, if we hold on together. Our happy ending will come." Lumiere smiled.

"I know it will, it has to."

"I'll help you gather everybody up."

"I know you will do that as well."

Everyone was gathered by the fireplace later that day, and were all talking at once over each other after they all heard the news. Cogsworth cleared his throat.

"Now, I'm sure you all have questions." He began. But they still kept talking and didn't hear. "Everyone, please, settle down." He sighed when it was no use . Fortunately, Chip saw this and came to his rescue.

"HEY, EVERYONE!'" He shouted. They all stopped their chatter, and looked at the small teacup. "I'm sure Cogsworth has all of the answers." He looked at Cogsworth. "You're on, Cogsworth." He hopped to his mom. "Sorry I shouted, Mama."

"How did he die?" Someone wanted to know.

"Was he unhappy?" Someone else asked.

"What will..." Fife began.

"Become of us?" Chip finished. "I asked the same thing. Again, I'm sure everything will be answered. Our happy ending will come; it has to." He whispered to his mom. "Sorry I interrupted, Mama." Angelique sighed.

"It's hopeless." She said. "We can kiss our human lives aidiu forever. We'll live as objects, and when the last petal falls, our humanity will die, thus we'll be non talking, normal everyday objects and pieces of furniture."

"No we won't." Chip told her. "Didn't you hear what I said? Our happing ending will come. Just have patience and fai..."

"Oh, open your eyes, Chip!" Marionette told him. Chip was surprised, so were his other young siblings.

"Marionette!" Mrs. Potts scolded her daughter. But Marionette continued, ignoring her mother.

"Angelique's right. Once the petal falls, we'll all die. It'll just be a matter of time."

"But..." Chip said. "That... can't... be, can it?"

"Sorry, Chip, it is. You have to stop thinking like a child, even if you are one. Life isn't aways fair, and sometimes very cruel. That's how it is now, and that's how it always will be. It's better that the master's dead, in fact, I'm glad he is." Everyone gasped.

"Marionette!" Her mom scolded again. "I'm ashamed of you, what an awful thing to say. I taught you better then that." Marionette looked as her, looking like she might cry at any moment.

"I had a life, Mama!" She shouted. "Okay, we all had lives. And our master had no right to take that away from us. He could have been better then his father, and he wasn't. We were cursed with the master, yet we did nothing. We were completely innocent. I had a crush on a boy, and he felt the same. He was going to ask me out. I'm sure of it. It's the master's fault. It's always been about the master; that's why I'm glad he's dead. He deserved it."

"That's not fair, love."

"You're right, it's not fair. None of it was. Don't all pretend that the master didn't treat us right, because deep down, you know I'm right, all of you do." She started to cry. "It's not fair!" Mrs. Potts went to comfort her.

"You're right, love. It's not fair, and it always hasn't been fair. No one deserves to go though this, not even cold-hearted jerks."

"We did do nothing." Cogsworth told Marionette. "And maybe that's why we were all transformed." Marionette looked at him, tears still streaming down her teacup face. "The Enchantress knew that we were all of his servants, and that we were all responsible. That's why she punished us as well. We were treated like objects, and we were turned into objects and household furniture. So we weren't completely 100% innocent as you claimed we were."

"Come on!" Lumiere encouraged everyone. "We didn't gather everyone here just to mope, feel sorry for ourselves, and play the blame game. Non, we came here to think of what to do next. And gosh darn it, that's what we're going to do. There is still a chance of hope. Now, think! We can get through this, and escape the dark if we all hold together." Everyone thought about this.

"I wish there was some way to contact the Enchantress, and persuade her to end the spell early." Babette said. Lumiere liked this.

"Aw, but there is, mon amore!" He told her. "Babette, you're a genius; a lovely, beautiful mademoiselle." Babette blushed. Angelique rolled her eyes. The Frenchman turned candelabrum looked at the others again.

"We can transport to wherever the Enchantress is, talk to her about what happened, plea with her to end the spell early, and poof! We're all human again, and all of us will get reunited with our loves ones, and live our lives again as normal, thus getting us our happily ever afterwards."

"How are we going to do that, Lumiere?" Cadenza wanted to know.

"The magic book of course." Some were confused. What magic book? "You know, the one that the Enchantress gave the master so he can teleport to whatever place his heart desired." Everyone agreed. A few felt foolish because it's been so long that they forgot about the book. Some even didn't know of its existence. They knew of the enchanted mirror, everybody did, but not the book. He looked at Cogsworth. "Cogsworth, would you accompany me?"

"Of course." The clock agreed.

"What if this journey of yours is a bust?" Angelique asked. They all looked at her. "I mean, there's a chance that we all stay the same, and nothing has changed except the master is now gone. We got changed for a reason. I love you Lumiere, but I'm worried that this quest will be a waste of time."

"It won't, mon cherie. I'm confident this work out. It's all part of the plan, nothing can or will go wrong. I promise you that."

"But..."

"You have to have faith in Monsieur Lumiere." Babette told her. She looked at him. "I trust you, Lumiere." Angelique scowled, and made a low 'humph', sound.

"I have full confidence in you, Monsieur Lumiere." Lumiere smiled at her.

"Well, merci beaucoup, cherie. That means so much coming from you." Babette blushed again. "I was going to go to the stables to ride the master's horse, but then I thought of the book, and thought 'why not? It'll be faster, and plus since we have it, why not use it while we still can?'"

"I have just as much confidence in you too, Lumiere." Angelique piped up. "Maybe even more." She looked at Babette when she said 'more'. This made Babette groan. She looked at the castle decorator.

"You said that you were worried that this quest will be a waste of time."

"A woman can change her mind."

"You are absolutely right, cherie." Lumiere said. "There's nothing wrong with that. You are welcome to do that, and whatever you think is right." Babette gasped when Angelique blew a raspberry at her, nobody else saw this but her. She scowled. So unprofessional! She wanted to tell Lumiere, but she thought better of it. She wouldn't stoop to her level, no matter how much she hated her. Lumeire cleared his throat. "Meeting adjourned. Go back to your duties. Cogsworth, come with me to the library." Everybody went off.

"Yes, yes." The clock said. "Of course." He followed the candelabrum.

Before Angelique could leave, Babette spoke to her.

"Lumiere loves me you know. Always has, always will. He and I are meant to be." Angelique smirked.

"We'll see." She left the room. It took Babette a second, but so did she.

As Cogsworth followed Lumiere in the halls on the way, he recalled the time of the prince as a eleven-year old, and what he told him what happened when he was with his father near his mother on her deathbed.

The eleven-year old prince couldn't believe that this was happening. Seeing his mother in this way was unbearable. How could this happen to anyone so kind, loving, and nurturing as his dear mother who he loved immensely? Tears stung his eyes, tears that he wouldn't dare show his father. Crying was weak and unmanly to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw that it was his father,

"Come, son." The king stated. "We can't do anything else for her. This is just the way life is, and we have to accept it." The little prince didn't want to leave, but let his father lead him away.

Lumiere also remembered when he and the prince first learned of the news of the mistress' death.

The young prince was showing off his juggling skills in front of Lumiere when the king stepped into the room.

"Your mother's dead, son." He just said, and left the room. The prince stopped juggling and dropped the balls onto the floor. Lumiere frowned as he saw tears on the boy's face.`

"I'm so sorry about your mom, little prince." He apologized. "It's a sad day for all of us, not just you. You are not alone in this. It's okay to be sad. Let your feelings out; don't shelter them in." Adam ran off then, wiping his face. Lumiere stayed behind, having a moment of silence to himself for the fallen queen. Cogsworth came in then.

"I take it the young lad didn't take it well?" He asked. Lumiere nodded. He frowned. "Such a shame. He truly did love his mother."

"That he did, Cogsworth."

"The plague is such an awful disease."

"That it is."

"His mother wanted to teach him her way, and his father wanted to teach him his own way. I fear now that she's gone, his way of looking at life is going to change for the worst."

"The prince is smarter then that. He knows what's right and wrong, and it's his mother who taught him that. That's why he'll always remember it."

"I hope you're right, Lumiere. But only time will tell."

And time did tell. His father corrupted his son. Lumiere and the others tried over and over to right this wrong, and tell him about his awful parenting skills but he wouldn't listen.

They tried with the master too when the king left the castle, but like his father, he, too wouldn't listen. They grew to be scared of him so they tried to please him, even though his demands were ridiculous. They were scared of his father too.

That's why they did nothing, and let the master be mean to that beggar woman/Enchantress. They paid the price alongside him, and regretted it deeply ever since.

Lumiere and Cogsworth were at the library looking at the book; the book that could take them anywhere. They never used it. It was for the master, and the master alone. Lumiere also had the enchanted mirror in his hand.

"First let's see where the Enchantress is." Cogsworth spoke. He looked at the candelabrum. "Lumiere?" Lumiere held up the mirror. He was about to ask it the Enchantress's location when a little voice spoke up.

"Can I come?" They both looked, and saw Chip standing before them. They looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Please? I want to make sure the Enchantress will turn us and the castle back to normal, thus, breaking the spell." Mrs. Potts then entered the room.

"Chip!" She scolded. "Stop bothering Lumiere and Cogsworth. They're going to try to make this better." Chip looked at his mother.

"I'm not bothering them, Mama. I was just asking if I can go along with them." He looked at Lumiere. "Can I?"

"If it's okay with your mom, it's okay with me." He replied. "You could be great company." He looked at Cogsworth. "Cogsworth, what do you say?"

"Well, I...Mrs. Potts?" He asked, looking at her,

"It's fine by me." She said, Chip cheered. "I know you two will take great care of him so I'm not the least bit worried."

"We'll look out for him as if he was our son." Lumiere promised her.

"I know you will." She looked at her young son. "Listen to everything they tell you, Chip, and do what they say."

"Yes, Mama. I will."

"Love you, love." She gave him a kiss.

"Love you too." He hopped to the magic book as his mom left the library. "Alright, let's go!" Lumiere held up the mirror, and looked at it.

"Show us the Enchantress, si vou plait." He said to the mirror. There was then a glow, and showed a beggar woman in a pottery shop. "Aw, looks like our Enchantress friend is at a pottery store."

"I don't think enchanting us, and putting a spell on us all makes her friend-worthy." Cogsworth said. Lumiere didn't respond.

"What are we waiting for?" Chip said. "Let's go, already!" Lumiere looked at Cogsworth who nodded.

"For the master." He said.

"For the master." He agreed. He looked at the pages of the book. "Book, take us to pottery stop where the Enchantress is." The book glowed, and teleported them all.

Once teleported, they all looked around. Vases, and other pottery stuff were all around. They all saw her, the beggar woman. But they're eyes didn't stop there. Someone was coming down the street, but not just any someone. It was someone that they never thought to see again, someone who both Lumiere and Cogsworth didn't want to see ever again, it was Prince Adam's father, the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Hey, it's the king!" Chip announced proudly. "We haven't seen him for years. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Yes, Chip." Cogsworth agreed. "I wonder that as well."

"So do I." Lumiere put in.

"Let's say hi!" Chip suggested. Both candelabrum and clock's eyes went wide as the little teacup bounded off.

"CHIP, NO!" They both said at the same time. They both ran to the child, and blocked him. Chip looked at them.

"What is it with you two? First it was to hide master's body, and now this. Why can't I go over and say hello? I thought you'd be ecstatic, and all over this, Lumiere."

"I would." Lumiere agreed. "Believe me I would but..." The truth was he hated the king with a passion. He hated himself for it because due to his kind nature, he never hated anybody before. But the prince's unkind, monstrous personality he knew wasn't entirely the master's fault, it was his father's. If his mother was still alive, things could've turned out differently. He wouldn't have been rude to the Enchantress, and they would all live their lives right now. None of this would be happening, And for that, he hated him for that. "Look, we're not here for for the king. We're here for the Enchantress and the Enchantress alone."

"But..."

"Chip!" Chip was frightened as he rose his voice again. Lumiere sighed.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Just do what your mom says, and listen to us, Chip." Cogsworth told the child. "If you do that, life will be peachy." Chip sighed in defeat.

"Fine!"

"That's a good lad. You'll understand when you're older." Chip sighed again. He hated when the adults tell him that.

Lumiere and Cogsworth remembered the day that the king, Richard, left. For some, the worst day of their lives. The day where all the troubles with the prince really began.

An adult Prince Adam saw his father walk towards the door of the castle.

"Where are you going, father?" He demanded to know. "Where?!"

"I'm leaving, son." His father answered.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't have an answer to that."

"No! I need you!"

"No you don't. You're eighteen now. The servants can serve you. I got my own life to live." He was about to leave when Adam raised his voice. Some servants who overhead went to watch this scene unfold before them, including a six-year-old Chip. Richard headed for the door again. "I said, I need you! You're my father, you're supposed to..." Everyone was surprised when father slapped his son hard on the cheek. Adam rubbed his jaw, and gasped when he drew blood. He looked at his father in anger.

"You have to learn to grow up, son." His father said, and headed for the door again.

"Please, your Highness." Cogsworth begged him. "Don't go. Now's not the best time."

"I'm sorry, Cogsworth." King Richard told him. "But I can't anymore. I'm tired, and I can't." He opened the door.

"I HATE YOU!" Adam yelled as his father shut the door behind him. He looked at everyone's concerned faces. "What are you looking at?! Do your duties; that's an order!" He stormed off, but not before informing a scared Chip. "You see what happens when you grow up? Your parents leave you." Mrs. Potts went over to comfort him. Everyone was still baffled at what had just happened.

In the present, the objects all walked/hopped over to the beggar woman, Agatha.

"Bonjour, cherie" Lumiere greeted her. She looked, expecting to see someone, but didn't. "Remember us?" She looked around. She was about to look down again when Lumiere cleared his throat. "Down here, cherie." She looked down at the Enchanted objects.

"So you two are servants of that beastly prince." She stated. Cogsworth was confused.

"Oui, that's us."

"Wait, did you say two?" The clock asked, and looked around. Chip was nowhere in sight. "Uh, Lumiere, where's Chip?"

"Right besides us." He replied, unaware that he wasn't there. "Chip, don't be shy." He saw that Chip was gone. "Chip?" He looked around. "Chip, where are you?" He looked at the beggar woman. "Have you seen a little teacup?" They then heard a man's scream. Agatha got up, and they went to see what the commotion was.

They saw that it was a man in a straw hat. Lumiere and Cogsworth recognized this as Mr. Potts. Beside him was Chip. Mr. Potts looked at the beggar woman.

"This little teacup just spoke to me, Agatha. Crazy as it seems, it. I mean, he did. You don't believe me, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Mr. Potts was confused, but continued.

"And he claims to my son, Chip."

"I believe it's because he is." Jean was more confused then ever. He was about to question it, when another voice spoke up.

"Are you two alright?" Everyone saw that it was Richard before them. "Do you need any help?" Both Lumiere and Cogsworth were confused. The king would never ask if anyone needed assistance before.

"No, we're fine here, your Highness." Agatha responded. "Thank you."

"Hi, your Majesty!" Chip said, bounding over to him. "I'm Chip, remember? I'm Beatrice Pott's young son."

"Sorry," Richard apologized, shaking his head. "I don't remember." Chip frowned. He then hopped to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"And this is Lumiere, and this is Cogsworth." Richard shook his head again.

"Sorry, again, doesn't ring a bell. How are you talking?"

"I was originally a boy, and Cogsworth was your butler, and Lumiere was you ma...maire...they were both your servants. We all were. Well, I guess I was younger when you left, but don't you remember Cogsworth, Lumiere, or the other servants of your castle?"

"No." Chip frowned.

"And as far as I'm concerned, I don't have children, or a wife." Jean admitted. "I'd love to someday. But I haven't been blessed yet, and I want a human family!"

"But..."

"I'm sorry kid, I don't know what to tell you." Chip looked at Agatha, trying hard not to cry.

"Please!" He begged. "You have to make them remember us; you just have to!" Agatha felt sorry for him.

"I wish to help, child." She said. "I really do, but..."

"But what?!" Everyone was surprised by this sudden outburst. "Mama, my siblings, and I have been teacups and a teapot for five years! We just want the spell to end, and us reunited with Papa, I don't get it. Why won't you help us? I just want to be a real boy again."

"I know you do, but..."

"I'm a child! Why do adults have to be so complicated?!" He ran off in tears.

"Chip!" Cogsworth said.

"I'll go talk to him." Lumiere volunteered. "You just stay here, and tell the Enchantress what happened, and try to convince her." He hopped after Chip. Cogsworth looked at everybody, and gave them all a nervous laugh, and lame smile.

"Aw, Chip." Lumiere said when he saw him crying in a corner. He hopped over to him.

"It's not fair, Lumiere." The child told him. "Marionette's right. All of this is not fair. I wish we could go back to our normal lives. I wish the king and Papa can remember us. I wish none of this had happened in the first place."

"I know, Chip. I feel you. We all feel you. You are not alone in this. You are never alone. We adults are hurting inside, but you, you and your brothers and sisters, since you are all younger, you kids are hurting more I imagine. But remember what you said; we have to hold on together. You have to stay strong. Things will get better in time, who knows how much, but they'll get better."

"But what if they don't? What if we never go back to our human forms? What if...what if like Marionette says, when the last petal falls with the spell not broken yet, we all..." But he couldn't say it. "We all..."

"Don't say it. Hope might seem lost, and can't see it, but it's there. It's always there. We have to hold on together, no matter how hard it might be. Oh, come here." He let Chip hop up to him, and cry on his chest. "There, there, it'll be alright, Chip. We adults will help you all. Again, you are, and will never be alone."

"Agatha," Jean started, looking at her, "Please, tell me what this is about. Why does that teacup's cute little voice seem so familiar? He seems so sad, and wants me to remember something so bad that I can't. I can't bare it."

"And is he and this clock my servants?" Richard added. "Along with that candlestick and possibly others?"

Candelabrum." Cogsworth corrected him, but nobody listened. Agatha bit her lip, thinking.

"Agatha, I am the king, for I order you to tell us!" Agatha looked at them, and cast a spell on them, forcing them to freeze. Cogsworth looked at her.

"Why did you freeze them?" He wanted to know. Agatha looked down at the clock, but didn't answer his question.

"Your master hasn't found love yet, has he?"

"Well, no." Cogsworth began. "He can't because..." Agatha shot a look at him.

"You don't believe he can?"

"No, it's just..."

"Look, he was very disrespectful to me, and you and the others did nothing to stop and correct his behavior. I had to punish you all. I'm sorry, but you can't all come crawling back to me, and plead me for forgiveness. It was and still is too late for that. You have to see this through, and if he doesn't change and find love in time, I'm sorry. You should have thought of that before your master rejected me. You all should have."

"But you don't understand, the master's dead, therefore he can't find love, and so the spell can never break." Agatha was shocked by this.

"Dead?" The clock nodded sadly.

"And that's not a lie to make you change us back. It's the truth. I will never lie about that, You have my word." Agatha thought about this again. "Please, change us back, and forgive us. We're sorry." Agatha then unfroze Jean and Richard, and cast another spell on them. They both blinked.

"I remember." Jean said.

"I remember too." Richard added.

"You do?" A hopeful Cogsworth asked. They both nodded, and Jean ran to where his son went to.

"Chip!" He said. They all followed.

"Chip, my boy!" Jean said when he found them. "I remember!" Chip hopped to him excitedly.

"Oh, boy!" He said. "You do?!"Jean nodded.

"I remember you, Mama, Marionette, Adrian, and all of your other brothers and sisters!" An excited Chip raced over to him. Jean picked him up to hug his teacup son.

"I missed you, Papa!"

"I missed you too, son." A touched Lumiere wiped a happy tear from his eye.

"See?" He said. "I told you it would all be alright." Richard smiled as well. He then frowned.

"And now," He began. "As hard as this may be, I have a confession to make as well." They all looked at him. "A confession that I'm not proud of." He looked at Agatha who urged him to go on. He sighed, and continued. "I left because...'

"Because you didn't want to handle your son any longer." An angry Cogsworth put in. "I know. We all know. But it was you who made him that way. You were a coward, ran off, and you expected us all to pitch in, and correct your son's behavior for you."

"Cogsworth, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen this way. If you just listen, I..."

"No! We have been doing that for years and years, and look where that has gone. We're done. We were scared of you and your son. Well, we're not scared anymore. It's time for us to take a stand, and do what's right, and we should've done it a long time ago."

"Cogsworth, please." Lumiere told him. "Let him finish." Richard smiled at him.

"Thanks, Lumiere. You were always so understanding." He then frowned again. "Anyways, I left hoping to correct the damage I have done to my son. It took months without any luck, but that's when I met Agatha. I learned of her powers, so I thought maybe she could help my son. I told her to put the curse on you guys." Everyone but Agatha was shocked by this. "I told her I don't care how she does it. I just wanted my son to be kind again, just like his mother was. I knew you guys might not stop him, so I told her to change all you guys, and the others too. I wanted him to find love too."

"Well, very well done your Highness." A sarcastic Cogsworth told him. "Because of you, you made things worse, and the prince was so depressed, and now he's dead because of you."

Richard was shocked at the mention that his son was dead. "You were an awful father to your son, and an awful human being. Who does that to their own son, and their kind and loving servants? Master thought he was a monster, but in reality, you were, and still are! We tried to correct him, but it was too late, the damage you caused was all ready too great. You didn't deserve a son, and your never have!"

"Cogsworth," Lumiere said to him. "Don't you think you're being too harsh on him? He's trying to apologize." The clock looked at him.

"Apologize, him? I'm sorry but it's far too late for that. I thought you hated him too."

"I do."

"Why are you on his side then? You know what he did was wrong."

"I know. It's just that..."

"Lumiere," Richard told him. "I appreciate you forgiving me, but I see it's too late for Cogsworth. He has every right to be angry with me, you all do. And he's right. I didn't deserve a son, I didn't deserve a wife, and I definitely don't deserve to be king."

"I forgive you!" Chip told Richard. Richard smiled down at the little teacup.

"And thank you for that too. I'm sorry I made Agatha put a spell on your papa, and everyone's loved ones, making them all forget. I thought a time loop would make it all better, because at least, they will stay the same age like you all."

"And that was kind of good for you for thinking of them." Lumiere put in. "But unfortunately, my maman was sick for months when the curse was cast. She may already be dead, and I may have missed the funeral."

"I know, Lumiere. I received the telegram of your mother's death, and didn't tell you about it, or when the funeral was going to be. That's how angry I was." Lumiere gasped at this.

"Zut Alors! You were messed up. I don't think I can forgive you now."

"Indeed. I was, I understand, and I'm sorry for all the hurt that I have caused. I would change it all if I could."

"I still forgive you." Chip said. Richard smiled again.

"And I thank you for that yet again." He frowned again. "I wish your friends were the same way."

"They will. They just need time, especially Cogsworth." The king smiled.

"I hope so, kid." He looked at everyone. "Well, I'll go buy the vase for my wife now." The objects were shocked. "I see where I'm not wanted." He was about to leave when Lumiere spoke up.

"You're married, your Highness? Congrats!"

"Thanks, Lumiere."

"When did this happen?" Cogsworth wanted to know, then became bitter again. "You know what? I don't care."

"Yes, he does." Lumiere told the king. "Tell us." Cogsworth eyed him.

"I honestly do not."

"Yes, you do. It's just the anger talking."

"It is not, maybe a little, but..." Irritated, Lumiere burned him. The clock now with a burned hand hollered in pain. Richard chucked at this.

"Aw, how I missed your quarrels with Cogsworth." He cleared his throat. "I've been married for almost two years, and we're expecting our first child soon."

"Congratulations."

"I really hope you're a better father to him then you other son." Cogsworth muttered.

"I will." The king told him. "I'm a changed man. Not like the one when my first wife died. Love changed me for the better. It had that power, almost like a spell."

"Wish it did that for the master." This made Richard frown.

"Me too. Well, I'll be out of your hair now." He was about to go when Chip spoke up this time.

"Wait, don't go!" Richard looked at the child. Chip hopped to Cogsworth. "Please Cogsworth, forgive him. Mama says it's better to do it then stay angry. Forgiveness is key."

"Chip." Cogsworth began. "You were too young to understand these adult matters, and you are still too young."

"But..."

"It's okay, Chip." Richard told him. "He's right; you're too young to understand." He then left.

"But..." All of the adults felt sorry for Chip, especially Cogsworth. He wished Chip's young brain could understand. He wished he could forgive the king, but he couldn't...he just couldn't. Agatha looked down at the objects.

"Let's turn you all back into your human forms, shall we?" Cogsworth and Lumiere cheered up at that.

"This will cheer you up, Chip." Lumiere said to him. "You are about to be a real boy again!" Chip frowned with a sigh.

"I guess."

Agatha stood before the three Enchanted Objects, and with the work of her magic, they one by one all became humans again. Jean was in awe at what he was seeing before him.

"Papa!" Chip shouted excitedly, running to him. "I'm a real boy again!" An excited Mr. Potts picked up his son.

"You are!" He responded. "You are a real boy!" He twirled around with him in his hands. "Gosh, how I missed seeing that cute and innocent face." He hugged him.

"It's a miracle, non?" Lumiere put in.

"It is." Cogsworth agreed. "A miracle indeed, and what's more, you don't have candle hands, so you can't burn me any more."

"That may be true, mon amie. I have to think of something else."

"Please don't." Lumiere turned to Agatha.

"And we have Agatha to thank for turning us back to normal. Thanks, Agatha."

"Yeah," Cogsworth put in. "Thanks for giving us our happy ever afters."

They then all heard crying. They all looked around, and saw it was King Richard, sitting down in a corner. Lumiere went over to him.

"Leave him, Lumiere." Cogsworth stated, serious again. "He knows what he did. Let's just go back to the castle. Forget him." But the Frenchman didn't listen. "Lumiere!" He sighed. Here we go again!

"My son...dead." Richard sobbed. "And it's all my fault. He was right. He did need me. I should've stayed. Leave me, Lumiere. I don't want you to see me like this. A grown man shouldn't be crying. It shows weakness."

"No, it doesn't." Lumiere informed him. "What it shows is that deep down, you are a gentle and kind man. It shows that you truly care, and that you are truly sorry." Richard looked at him.

"Why are you doing this to me, Lumiere? I was evil to you all. It's unforgivable at how much pain I placed upon you all."

"That may be, Highness, but as a bright, little boy told us is that forgiveness is key." Chip smiled at this. "The past is gone. We can't go back. We can only move forwards. There's too much hate in the world, and not enough kindness. I vow to get rid of that. I hate hate, and the first step to getting rid of it is forgiveness. We can't forget what have already been done, but we have to move on. What I'm trying to say, your Highness is..." He bent down, and bowed to him "I forgive you."

"Well, I don't." Cogsworth said. They all looked at him.

"Still?" Lumiere questioned.

"Yeah." Cogsworth said to him, "Still. I'm sorry, but the damage is too great." Richard sighed.

"You're stubborn as always I see." He stated. "That was your strong suit."

"I don't mean to impose." Jean spoke. "But can we go to the castle now? I kind of want to see the rest of my family, and the others that were affected."

"And I want Papa to see them all again too!" Chip added.

"I think that's a marvelous idea!" Agatha said. "I will send you all immediately." Both Cogsworth and Lumiere looked at each other, relieved. They were grateful that the Enchantress was willing to transport back with her magic. The book took them there, but they didn't know how they'd get back with it.

"Can I go too?" Richard wanted to know. "It's been so long. I want to see how everyone is." Cogsworth was about to say something when Lumiere spoke first.

"Of course." He answered. "Cogsworth may still be angry with you for some reason, but you deserve to see the castle, and all of your servants, despite what he says. You deserve it."

"I thank you, Lumiere. Such a gentle soul."

"I try my best, your Highness." Cogsworth was about to protest when Agatha bid them all farewell, and within seconds they were all in front of the castle.

Once inside the castle, they were all shocked when they heard and saw Angelique and Babette cat-fighting each other on the floor. They were both in their human forms. Lumiere ran to them.

"Whoa, ladies, ladies!" He said. "Stop fighting!" They both looked at him, and stood up.

"Lumiere," Angelique said to him. "Tell Babette you love me, and not her." Lumiere was confused.

"What?!"

"Tell her that you're the only one for me." Babette said.

"Girls, girls, you're both my ladies." Babette shook her head.

"Non, Lumiere. It's me or her. You have to chose."

"I...uh..."

"The king's back!" Angelique said, looking at Richard. Lumiere sighed with relief, knowing that the king's presence distracted them. He was safe for the time being.

Richard gathered everybody in front of the fireplace.

"I know I screwed up." He began. "But I'm a changed man, and I'm willing to prove myself if you let me. Now, let me tell you the real reason why I left the castle." He told them everything.

He told them that his wife was the reason why he hasn't done anything sooner. It wasn't until when she was pregnant, that he remembered his son, the castle, and the servants,

When he was done, they all were angry at him, but they all forgave him. This surprised Cogsworth. He was about to put in his input when he realized something. He looked at Richard, and sighed.

"I guess I forgive you." He told him.

"I knew you would." Richard said to him. "It took time, and it was hard, but I had my doubts, but I'm proud that you did it in the end."

"I'm glad too, your Highness, believe it or not. It was hard, but I'm not going to forget it though."

"I don't expect you too. I don't except anyone too, and you all shouldn't. It's a memory of the past, a painful memory, but still a memory. Now, in speaking of memories, let's talk about my late son."

Later that day, they all met the new queen, who was as kind and loving as Richard's first wife. The other servants were reunited with their loved ones.

A couple days later, they had the memorial service for the prince. They were all sad that the prince's life was short, and ended when his life was a mess. Tears were shed at the church.

The servants were all happy to be human again, and live out their lives once again. Although this wasn't how they pictured things would turn out, in the end they all got their happily ever afters.


End file.
